goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoGang Vs. Pooh's Adventures
. GoGang Vs. Pooh's Adventures is an Anti-Pooh's Adventures episode of GoGang. Created by Sophie and Igor. Plot After checking out Pooh's Adventures, Sophie teams up with her Zombie Apocalypse Team (AKA the Critter Crew) along with Igor and his friends to rebel against Pooh's Adventures. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Shauna, and Dotty Dog *Emma as Marcia Mouse *David as Preston Evergreen and Pukkunbu the Duck (Pikkapika Ongakukan) *Brian as Koalakeet, Empire Looney, and Mordecai *Grace as Matilda *Ivy as Chewy *Eric as P.C. Popple, John, and Carkle *Princess as Swift Heart Rabbit, Sade and Reimu Hakurei *Diesel as Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter and Mingle *Tween Girl as Cirno *Belle as Palutena *Jeniffer as Renko *Kimberly as Sanae Kochiya and Peanut Otter *Julie as MC Adore, Marisa Kirisame and Irina *Young Guy as Pingy Transcript and Igor Present..... title appears zoom into Sophie's houseboat Sophie: "What is this? Pooh's Adventures?" Igor: "I don't even know, but we better check it!" two check it. Igor: "Oh My...GOD!" Sophie: "Seriously. Last time I've checked a photo, it had like thousands of characters! It's ridiculous to have that much characters! This is just insanity! I mean, WHO WOULD CRAM EVERY STINKING CHARACTER FROM THE CARTOON UNIVERSE INTO THIS POINTLESS SERIES?!" Igor: "You Know what?" Sophie: "What?" Pingy: "Is It Umm Aromatic or Disgusting?" Igor: "Well..." Sophie: "Guess what? It takes usage of Autism to a whole new level and that kinda offends us, since I have Autism myself. I have an idea to round up my Critter Crew." Igor: "Plus my friends and my 6 fictional crushes!" Sophie: "Great! I'll bring over brawler Marcia Mouse from Blinky Bill, weapons expert and boyfriend Preston, genius Koalakeet from The Wuzzles, medic Matilda from Ovide and the Gang, scientist Chewy from Pecola, Get-Away Driver PC Popple, Morale Booster Dotty Dog from The Get Along Gang, speed fighter Swift Heart Rabbit, demolitionist Grinder from Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, mascot and comic relief Pukkunbu from Pikkapika Ongakukan, and scout Mingle from the Little Koala." Igor: "Okay!" they call the characters Marisa Kirisame, Sanae Kochiya, Mordecai and Preston Evergreen are the first to arrive. Mordecai: So, what you guys doing here in this time? Sophie: "You see. We just checked Pooh's Adventures. Guess what? It flipping whomps! I mean, look! Too many characters, lazy posters, and are just pointless add-ons to pre-existing movies." Igor: "It's Horrible!" Sophie: "Yep!" to a plain rest arrives Getting Ready Sophie: "Everyone, are you ready for rebellion?" Igor: "We're RIOTing all the Night!" Sanae Kochiya: "RIOTing on Who?" Igor: "Pooh's Adventures! It's cancer!" Sophie: "I agree!" Shauna: "Execuse Me, but we have a Goddess and A Teen Girl with a Job. it may be easy!" MC Adore: "I have a Scattergun." Marisa Kirisame: "Me Too!" John: "It's Like Taking down PETA!" Marisa Kirisame: "Don't be Silly, John!" her hat on John's Head John: "Yeah..." Blushes Igor: "We got Enough Ship Tease!" Sophie: "Let's Attack Pooh's Advenutres Already!" Preston: "Yeah! I'm the bear that needs more fans." Dotty Dog: "That's the spirit! Your show's fanbase needs to be a bit bigger." Preston: "You got it." Koalakeet: "No time for fanbase conversations, let the rebellion commence!" Sophie: "Hey! I was gonna say that." Koalakeet: "Oops. I apologize." Popple is shown starting up a car. He snaps his finger to make the key turn, starting it. P.C. Popple: "Everybody into the car! I'm your driver." Sophie: "Igor, John! P.C.'s gonna drive us to where Pooh's Adventures is!" Igor: "Got it, Ms.Waterfall!" Sophie: "What is Ms.Waterall?" Igor: "Your Nickname!" gets into the Car drives Off Igor: "John, Make Sure You got your toolbox for Sentries and Dispensers!" John: "Got it!" is looking at Sanae Kochiya with a angry Face Shauna: "Igor is mine!" Sanae Kochiya: "He Dosen't Care for You!" Igor: "STOP FIGHTING!" Shauna: "Okay!" John: "Did you Bring your Sniper Rifle?" Shauna: "Yes!" John: "Okay!" Sophie: "P.C Popple, How Much time it takes to Reach Pooh's Adventures? P.C. Popple: "This'll take a jiffy! Well, might as well step on the gas!" Popple presses his tail on the gas pedal to speed up the car Chewy: "This speed is making me kinda nauseaous." Matilda: "Well, you might wanna receive some treatment from that. I'm a medical kangaroo after all." Igor: "I got it! I got it!" Reimu Hakurei: "I can fire Bullets from my Amulet aganist Pooh's Adventures!" Igor: "I got it-" Sophie: "You're only going to say "I got it!" all the time!" Igor: "Oh, Sorry!" Car Stops. Igor: "Why we did stop?" and Info-Chan get into the Car Igor: "Oh, for more Teammates!" Info-Chan: "I know a lot of infomation about our Enemy." Igor: "Yes, Secoundary Sweetheart of my love, I got it." The Battle Pingy: "Pooh's Adventures Stinks!" Thumbs Down Pooh's Adventures Sophie: "Hey Grinder! Can you take down Pooh's Adventures with your fists?" Grinder: "I can try....." (smashes Pooh's Adventures) Marcia Mouse: "Let me join, too!" begins punching and kicking Pooh's Adventures Preston: (testing an Auto-Lock missile) "This oughta do it!" (sets it off as the missile flies towards Pooh's Adventures) 4 Touhou Characters (Reimu Hakurei, Cirno, Marisa Kirisame and Sanae Kochiya) Start using their powers aganist Pooh's Adventures Igor: "Take that!" Mordecai: Want some help? I could take care of this. Sophie: "Sure!" Dotty Dog: "Go, Mordecai!" Category:GoGang Series